The path's we take
by Nasware
Summary: During a fit of mental stress, Naruto Unlocks the Rinnegan, with a destiny to fulfil… ¿Which path will he chase? Strong!Smart!Rinnegan!Naruto Naruto/Harem
1. Eyes of Samsara

The Young boy couldn't understand why the villagers hated him, in his eight years of age he had been hated and loathed by the very same people of his own village, he was already used to the beatings, but that day was different, for some reason there were ninjas in the mob as well, he knew the village's streets like the back of his hand, but there was no way he could hide from experienced ninjas.

The boy ran with all the speed he could muster. He heard the whizzing sound of a kunai passing just inches from his head, he started panicking, and even in moments like these he maintained his cool though.

"_Shit! They aren't going to give up! I need to get a way to lose the civilians at least." _were the thoughts of the boy as he panted heavily.

Then it hit him, he could lose them if he managed to get near enough the hokage tower, the civilians never dared to do anything to him being that near to the old man hokage, so with his destination in mind he ran at full speed towards the hokage building without even looking for help from other ninjas, he knew that he wasn't going to get it.

After what seemed hours of running in front of a mob of enraged villagers and ninjas, finally the tower could be seen above the houses, slowly the civilian part of the mob started scattering, but he had the ninjas on his back still. And, unknown to him, they were leading the young boy towards the forest.

Suddenly he noticed the change of scenario and looked around, finally noticing that he had been tricked to get him out of the hokage's sight. Eventually, the ninja's caught up with him, he knew that they were going after him, but he would be damned if he let these fuckers take him down without putting up a fight!

Naruto saw that the ninja's were three anbu's, the very same anbu's that were supposed to be protecting him from the villagers.

"Well well, the demon child encounters his end, ¡At last!" said an anbu with a bird mask chuckling.

"Now that you are about to die, we should tell you the reason, ¿ne?" said the first anbu's partner with a horse mask.

"You see, eight years ago, a giant nine tailed demon fox attacked this village, hundreds of lives were lost, but when all hope was lost the yondaime appeared in the battlefield riding the toad summon boss, Gama-bunta, the yondaime faced the fox and eventually won, giving his life doing so… But that's not all, eight years ago a law was created by the hand of the sandaime hokage, a law that no one should ever speak about especially to you…" said the tori masked anbu with a mocking tone.

Naruto's mind was processing the information at a very fast pace, he couldn't get the sense in all of that; ¿why was created a law that he wasn't supposed to know about? then it hit him, the cold stares the hatred, the beatings, ¡of course! All made sense now, there was no way, even for a kage to defeating a demon, let alone the king of the demons, and the next best thing was… sealing. The anbu snickered when he saw Naruto's expression of realization and then the boy paled; the villagers where right, he was a demon.

The anbu watched with amusement how the tears fell from the demon container's face, Naruto cried freely, without caring if he looked weak.

"I'm sure that that's the reason why the snake whore likes you so much." Said the third anbu laughing.

"¿What did you said?" asked the boy with anger evident in his tone.

"Well you know, that Anko whore really likes you, I suppose that pariah's attract each other." Said the anbu as he laughed.

"Now that you mention her, maybe we should pay her a visit after this." Said the bird masked anbu watching how the face of the boy changed from sorrow to an immeasurable anger.

He could let them make fun of him, he could let insults slip, but never, ever, would he allow a friend of his being insulted.

The anbus watched with raising worry how the boys eye and sclera became gray and starting from the pupil circles formed in a ripple like pattern. Then they saw how the pupil got slited and his eyes got a little touch of red.

The boy placed his palms facing the three anbus and aimed at them, his mind clouded by the anger and hatred towards the three men that had insulted the woman that had passed a life like his, his only true friend. Even when he didn't know how to do it, the blond started to draw and accumulate chakra in his hands.

"**¡SHINRA TENSEI!**" shouted the kid whit a demonic voice, then he saw how a blast of energy surged from his hands destroying everything on its path. After that he blacked out due to chakra exhaustion.

He started to open his eyes, slowly getting used to the light before opening them completely. He was completely sore from the… whatever it was he did earlier, suddenly he noticed that he wasn't in the forest anymore, and neither in the hospital for that matter, he looked around and noticed that he was in what looked to be the inside of a clock, with all the pendulums and gears all over the place. He walked through the clock and noticed that there was a staircase formed by gears that led to the floor below, without nothing better to do he took the path and descended to the floor below to arrive to a barely lit instance where he could see some candles to give light to a huge room, he saw that in the back of the room was what looked to be a metal door, he walked to the door and his eyes widened as he realised just how big and heavy the thing was, the weird thing was that holding both metal doors was a slit of paper with the word… seal…

Naruto paled, now he knew where he was, he was on the Kyuubi's domains, and he didn't like that one bit, he noticed that two really big red orbs watched him silently from the height they were at.

"Kyuubi" whispered the boy.

"**Naruto, for what is worth, I'm sorry…**" said the beast as it lowered its head to be at Naruto's level.

"¿Come again?" said the boy now really confused.

"**It's my fault that you are hated by the villagers and underestimated by your peers, but you have to understand, ¡I needed to protect you!**" Said the fox whit shame and sadness evident on its voice.

"¿What do you mean when you say that you had to protect me?" Asked the boy completely lost.

"**It's our responsibility, we must serve and protect the bearer of the Samsara eyes, and that happens to be you.**" Explained Kyuubi.

"¿The what?" asked the blond still not catching a word of the conversation.

Kyuubi sighed and a little mirror appeared in front of the boy, who gasped at seeing his eyes, now rippled grey eyes.

"The hell…" was the great response of the boy.

"**Those are the Samsara eyes, or Rinnegan, however you want to call it.**" Said the fox.

"¿What where you protecting me of anyways?" asked the genuinely curious boy.

The fox snarled.

"**From Uchiha Madara, the same fool that tricked me to attack the village in first place, however I snapped out of it and sensed the danger you where in if Madara knew about your eyes, so I tried to reach you anyways, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright kit, but I think that I screwed up big time…**" said the fox with its head low.

"I… I'm sorry, Kyuubi-san, it was for me that you attacked the village, it was my fault that you have to be inside me now." said the blond with a tear falling through his cheek.

"**O… ¡Oi! ¡Don't cry! ¡I wasn't your fault! ¡I promise!**" said the fox not wanting the boy to blame himself. "**¿Tell you what? ¡I will try to make up a little with you! ¡I will train you to be a motherfucking unbelievably strong ninja!**" exclaimed the being.

"R… ¿Really? ¡Thank you Kyuu-san!" said the boy with a wide genuine smile as he hugged the fox's snout. "And don't worry, I don't blame you at all." Said the boy.

Suddenly the fox let out the breath it didn't know it was holding and felt relieved, and even when it's fur was a deep shade of red the fox ¿blushed?

When the boy left his mindscape he was greeted by an annoyingly bright light, he closed his eyes and adjusted them to the places light level and opened them again, he saw the white ceiling and grunted. He was in the hospital… again. The boy sighed and looked around, he noticed that his arm was attached to a machine that beeped from time to time, he noticed that some blood had leaked from his eyes, due to the forced activation of the Rinnegan, so he got up and ripped a part of his shirt and wrapped it around his eyes, thanks to the Kyuubi enhancing his senses he could actually feel what was going around, well, short of.

He heard the door being opened and two people gasping and nearing the bed where he was now.

"Naruto, my boy, ¡you had me sick worried!" said the voice that he recognised as the third hokage as the man hugged him, worry still present in his tone and in his shaky pulse.

"Ojiji…" whispered the boy as some tears appeared behind the makeshift bandage.

"Gaki, your… your tears…" exclaimed the other voice, Naruto knew what he was talking about, the tears had mixed whit the blood and he now was crying tears of blood.

"Naruto-kun, let me see your eyes" asked the hokage even more concerned now.

Naruto bitted his bottom lip, ¿should he show his eyes to the caring sandaime hokage and risk to get them discovered? ¿or should he just decline the request? With a sigh he opted for the first one.

Naruto unwrapped slowly the cloth, and showed them his blood covered bottom eyelids and even slowlyer he opened his eyes and lifted his head, he saw both men gasp wide eyed, there he stood with the Samsara eyes looking at them with the famous doujutsu.

"Jiraiya-kun, ¿Is that what I think it is?" asked the hokage, clearly not expecting to see those eyes.

"The Rinnegan, and to think it was real…" said the now known as the toad sannin Jiraiya. "Sarutobi-sensei, I think we should hear the story from the gaki." Offered the gamma sannin to which the sandaime nodded, still too shocked to speak properly.

The boy proceeded to explain the events that led to those eyes, excluding Kyuu-san's meeting part.

Sarutobi looked at him with concern.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to protect you from the hate of the villagers…" apologised the old man.

Naruto grinned with his usual cheerful foxy grin and looked at the old hokage waving off his hand, gesturing that it didn't matter.

"I would like you to do me a favour though, Oji-san, I need to leave the village, but I would like if I could enter the genin exams right away without assisting to the academy." Asked the boy to which gathered a raised brow from the man.

"And ¿Why is that Naruto-kun?" asked the man curious about the boy's motives.

"Well, for one side I want to protect myself and more importantly my friends, you see, if I didn't killed those anbu they would have hurt Anko-chan, and in the other side, I want to control my bloodline to assure that I don't just lose my temper and shot Shinra Tensei's out there randomly" said the boy starting with a sad voice and ending with a grin to the Shinra Tensei joke.

"¿Could you show me this ``Shinra Tensei´´ thing?" asked Jiraiya getting a nod in return.

They went to an empty training ground, he faced the forest, remembered the feeling of the last time and gathered his chakra, lifted one palm, aimed and…

"¡Shinra Tensei!" The force of the gravity decimated the landscape, taking everything that got on its way in a circular pattern.

"Wow…" both Sarutobi and Jiraiya said.

They noticed that the blond fell to the floor and blood started leaking from his eyes once again, showing that the move took about almost all his chakra and that his body wasn't still accustomed to the eyes.

"Sarutobi-sensei, ¿could I take Naruto for this training trip he had thought?" asked Jiraiya genuinely interested.

"Sure thing, I feel better leaving him in your hands then letting him roam aimlessly out there, you may make him your apprentice." Said Sarutobi with a smile. "_At last things start working for you my boy…_" thought the elder Hokage.

Three days later, the blond shinobi wana-bee and the sannin left the village with their backpacks in order to train and get stronger than ever, their silhouette disappeared from the old man's eyesight, not to see any of them for five years…

**Glossary:**

**Rinnegan- **Samsara eye

**Shinra Tensei- **Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God


	2. A hero's comeback

A/N: Yo! This is Nasware, guys I need your help, I don't have a clue as to who place in the harem, FemKyuubi and Anko are confirmed, and my sister insists in placing Kushina in as well, because technically, they aren't family now, what do you guys think? Should Kushina be in? And who else should be included? Thanks for those who help. Whit nothing else to say, on with the story!

Two shadows could be seen walking towards the gates of the village hidden in the leafs, one of the two was a red haired girl of seventeen years of age, with long curly hair and a high ponytail; her eyes were red and slited, resembling those of a fox. The girl had pale skin and full lips, a curvy figure taking in count her age, with large C-cups and a slim figure. She was dressed with a black shirt, showing a lot of cleavage and her navel, and red biker shorts with red knee length ninja sandals.

The other was a man fifteen years old, with blond shoulder length hair. He was dressed with a fishnet shirt with an open vest over it, dark grey baggy pants and black steel toed combat boots, he also wore a black trench coat with crimson flames licking the bottom, on his back the kanji for "kami", and he also wore a pair of dark red shades.

"It's good to be back ¿isn't it?" asked the man with a wide grin.

"Sure master, but I think that we should visit the old man before taking a touristic tour." Said the girl giggling.

Meanwhile in the hokage tower, Sarutobi Hiruzen was fighting a kage's most dreaded enemy, the evil entity known as paper work.

"I hope someone takes my place soon, I hate the paper work…" said the man to himself with a sigh.

The hokage decided to take a break, so he opened his desk's drawer and retrieved an orange book as he giggled pervertedly, when he was about to open said book, it was taken from his hands by an invisible force. The book flew to the awaiting hand of the blond man, and he extended it to the girl, who opened it and started with giggling pervertedly with a blush and some blood trickling from her nose.

"¿Can I help you in something?" asked the hokage to the pair.

"Old man, I'm hurt, you didn't forget about me so easily ¿Did ya?" asked the boy with a mock hurt expression.

The old man's eyes widened when the young man downed the glasses a bit and looked at him with the Rinnegan on all its glory.

"Na… ¡Naruto!" exclaimed the happy kage as he hugged the boy.

"Long time no see Oji-san, Oh… Jiraiya-sensei asked me to tell you that he will come for the chunin exams, it seems that Orochi-teme is up to something, something big…" said the boy.

The kage nodded, and then looked at the perverted girl that was still reading _his _precious book with a completely red face and giggling uncontrollably.

"And this is…" gestured the man.

"Oh, she is Kyuu-chan, and yes, she is a pervert." Explained Naruto sweat-dropping.

The kage paled, now that he knew that the girl was THE Kyuubi no kitsune paled.

"Yo! I'm Kyuubi, long time no see old geezer!" exclaimed the girl as she mock saluted him.

"Naruto, ¿Do you know who this girl is?" questioned the man completely void of color.

"Yeah, she is Kyuubi, my tenant, partner in crime and perverted girlfriend." Explained the blond blushing at the end.

"Oooh, you're so cute when you blush Naru-sama!" exclaimed the girl as she grabbed the boy's head and buried it on her breasts.

The hokage sweat-dropped, the almighty Kyuubi no kitsune looked more like a perverted schoolgirl than a demon lord. If he didn't know better, he wouldn't believe that the girl in front of him had killed hundreds of ninja twelve years ago.

"Uhm, Kyuubi-san, you should let Naruto go, he's turning blue…" said the man signalling the blond that was struggling to free himself of the girl's meat mounds. She let him go and he started gasping for well needed air as he recovered his normal colour.

"Anyway, ¿Care to explain how are you out of the seal, Kyuubi-san?" asked the elderly hokage.

Naruto explained him that she was controlled by Madara's genjutsu, which she snapped of it but she tried to protect him from the Uchiha and that she was innocent.

"Well, I suppose that you represent no harm towards the village taking in count that you're not guilty of the crimes twelve years ago. And by the way Naruto, ¿Do you still want to enter in the genin program?" asked Sarutobi.

"Hai, if that's not asking much…" responded the boy.

The hokage handed him a paper sheet with his signature, it was an authorization to enter the academy later than usual.

"¿Have you thought a name yet?" asked the man.

"¿A name?" answered the blond puzzled.

"For me baka! You can't go through Konoha's streets calling me Kyuu, the people will guess who I am, and that means trouble for us." Said the red haired girl.

"Well, ¿Something in mind Kyuu-chan?" asked the boy to the vixen.

"You're my master, it's your decision." Replied the vixen shrugging it off.

"_A name, a name, a name, well, she's definitely beautiful and her hair and eyes are her two most characteristic traits_…" were the thoughts of the Rinnegan user. "¿What do you think about Akane?" said the blond.

"Akane: Brilliant red, ¡I love it master!" replied Kyuubi as she smiled widely.

"Well then, welcome to Konoha, Akane-san, Naruto-kun." Said the kage with a warm smile.

"By the way old man, ¿Where will we be staying?" asked Naruto.

"Well, normally I would give you the keys for your parents' house since Jiraiya informed me that you were aware of your heritage in one of his letters, but it was destroyed during Akane's attack, so, I don't have a clue, you should buy somewhere to live and rebuild your clan on though." Said the old man.

Naruto asked for the catalogue of the currently available houses and manors. He saw Kyuu's face lit up as they saw a big mansion in the forest, he knew that she loved nature, and she loved to walk barefoot in the grass as well, so he informed the hokage of his decision and pointed to the mansion, the hokage's eyes widened with his decision.

"Naruto-kun, that's the mansion where the shodaime hokage lived, ¡and it's extremely expensive!" said the hokage, knowing that he had selected the house because of his companion.

"¿How much are we talking about?" asked Naruto interested.

"Twenty millions" said the hokage. "That's why nobody can buy it." Informed Sarutobi.

"_Aka-chan likes it, it's decided; that mansion will be from now on the house of the Uzumaki clan._" Thought Naruto. "Actually, I can buy it, I have some money saved from missions done in my training trip and father's account is pretty full as well, I wish to purchase it, Sarutobi-sama." Said the blond boy.

"Well, I think that it's okay, I suppose…" answered the kage stunned. "¿Will you pay it in hand or via bank?" asked the hokage jokingly.

"Well, if it's okay for you I wish to pay in metallic." Informed the blond as he handed the hokage a scroll that was sealed inside his coat.

The hokage unsealed the content of the scroll and looked at it dumbfounded, there was more money than the asked, and it was a scroll labelled money nº 5, which meant that he still had another four scrolls full of money.

"Naruto-kun, ¿Where is this money from?" asked the still stunned kage.

"It was the payment for saving the former snow country, now, thanks to Naruto-kun, spring country." Explained the red haired vixen to the elder village leader.

"You can keep the other five millions as a payment for the service I'm about to ask." Said Naruto. "Since the Namikaze surname isn't part of an actual clan, and the Uzumaki clan is a foreign clan, I wish to start my own clan here, in the village." Informed the boy.

"¿And how are you going to be called now?" asked the kage as he handed the form to the clan creation to take place.

"From now on I'm Naruto Kazama, head of the Kazama clan." Said the blond to the kage.

"Very well, I shall inform the council, and then we will call you to take your seat as clan head, from now on, nobody will know that you're Naruto Uzumaki, and taking that in count, you will have less trouble with the villagers, you should wear a facial mask, that will take you away from the hatred of the village." Suggested Sarutobi as he took the form of the clan creation and gave him the keys to the Kazama manor.

The duo left the hokage's office, now with Akane appointed as Naruto's fiancé. She wore now a gold ring with a ruby, which had actually a flame inside, supposedly it worked with chakra affinity, it was a golden ring with a white plain stone in it and when she placed it on her finger it became a ruby red stone with a fire dancing inside, all in all, it was beautiful.

Akane walked at Naruto's side, with a wide grin and literally bouncing around, earning a chuckle from the usually serious blond, it had been a very long time since he had seen her so happy, the last time was the day he confessed his feelings for her, and now because he had asked her to be his fiancé with the ring in the hokage's office, she hadn't seen that coming.

"Naru-sama! ¿Are we there yet?" asked the red haired beauty.

"We are al… most" started the blond as he saw the house appear on his vision field and his jaw touched the floor, it was HUGE!

The building was surrounded by a high fence, with a heavy looking steel door, Naruto opened it and his eyes widened like saucers when he saw the garden, full of exotic and estrange flowers and trees, the building on itself was an impressive tree floor building, done completely with wood.

Kyuubi opened the door and they were greeted by a huge hall, from where the stairs to the upper levels started. On the left side of the room there was the kitchen, a full equipped kitchen with plenty space and all the commodities you could wish for, on the rooms right side was another door that led to a really big lounge, with big couches and a big flat screen tv, inside the lounge was a door that led to the library, which took a place of the three floors of the house, with plenty books, jutsu scrolls and other interesting information. Just below the stairs was a big door that led to a private onsen with three sides, one for men, one for women and a shared one.

On the first floor there a lot of rooms, fully equipped with a queen sized bed, a flat screen tv, a huge dresser and a private bathroom with a big tub all in marble, in the same floor there was an office with a lot of illumination, focused in giving a sanctuary for making projects and such things.

The third floor was a room on itself, it was the master bedroom, with a king sized bed, a huge tv, a walk in dresser and a bathroom with a really huge tube and a Jacuzzi with even more things on it.

The pair discovered that there was another floor underground that could be accessed by a door that was right at side with the one of the onsen, it was covered by a ninjutsu, on that floor there was a private dojo, an armoury and a room filled with forbidden scrolls, oddly enough there was a room with a worldwide collection of sake's.

"¿Do you like it princess?" asked the blond smirking.

"Of course I do master!" replied the vixen. "But I was wondering, we could baptise this house doing ``certain´´ activities in that huge bed." Said the girl while giggling pervertedly with a huge blush.

"You never change ¿Do you?" said the boy with a little smile. "Ok, but let's place our stuff in place first." Suggested the boy.

They placed their clothes in the dresser, food in the kitchen, even a pool in the lounge etc.

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw his lover unsealing the whole Icha Icha collection, including the yuri edition and placed them in the master room's shelves.

**¡Warning! ¡Lemon alert!**

The girl nodded to herself and then faced the blond, she closed the distance between both of them and kissed him passionately, he deepened the kiss in return. Akane looked at Naruto's eyes while he removed his glasses, both pairs of eyes met and lost themselves in lust filled eyes.

Naruto neared Akane and lifted her shirt, the girl, understanding what he wanted lifted her arms, letting go the shirt. Naruto looked a bit slack jawed his lover's impressive bust as she giggled.

She removed his trench coat and his vest, looking at his abs and six pack with hungry eyes, then the girl proceeded to remove the fishnet shirt. The boy started massaging her breasts, as she whimpered, soon the whimpers became moans, and these moans where enough to get the boy stood full at attention.

"It seems that our not so little friend wants out to party, ¿ne Naruto-kun?" asked the girl huskily as she rubbed his member through the clothes, eliciting a groan from the blond.

The blond growled and removed her pants, at that moment the only clothes that covered her body where her black panties and a black bra. Naruto could feel the girl's arousal clearly, and he could notice her full body flush. He knew that she had been wanting for this to happen for quite a time now. Not giving it more care, the blond freed her breasts from their thigh prison. Not wasting a second he attacked her left nipple with his mouth, sucking and lightly nibbling it slightly while he pinched and twirled the other nipple with his right hand.

The girl moaned soundly as the boy gave her his ministrations, altering with both breasts and giving her big amounts of pleasure.

"Naru-kun…" said the girl as she purred slightly.

The boy removed the last piece of clothes with his teeth, tickling her inner thighs in the process, and looked at her soft pink lips, the boy gave her a tentatively lick, he saw pleased as how the girl shivered and moaned a bit louder, just that fact pushed the blond to carry on with his ministrations.

Naruto liked Akane's wet dripping snatch, as she kneed her breasts and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh fuck! I love it Naru-sama!" shouted the girl as Naruto licked her clit.

The boy continued licking her slit pinching and liking the clit from time to time. The vixen could feel the heat that was concentrating in her navel, she knew that she was close to her release, but the boy didn't give her the push she needed for her so treasured release.

"Master… Onegai…" whispered the girl as she surrounded his head with her legs.

The girl heard him chuckling lightly, and suddenly she felt a new wave of pleasure travel through her nerves as she was penetrated by the boy's tongue, making her open her mouth in a silent scream.

"¡I'M CUMMING! ¡I'M CUMMING!" shouted Akane as her eyes went to the back of her head.

Her love juices flooded his mouth, he tasted them slightly and found them pleasantly sweet, he licked her pussy clean and then kissed her, making her taste herself on his lips, and she loved it.

"Let me return the favour Naru-sama" said the girl with a grin.

He just smiled and left a trail of kisses starting from her lips, to her chin, her neck, then he licked the valley between her breasts and licked all the way to her navel, where he spent more time than what she would have liked, then descended all the way and licked her pussy once more.

He positioned himself on top of her, with his tongue buried deep on her cunt, his cock above her face in a sixty-nine position; she removed his pants and boxers, the girl gasped as she got an eyeful of his ten inch rock hard dick. Akane licked her lips and then gave a kiss to the boy's head, soon she started licking from the base of the rod to the tip in order to lube it properly. Then the girl took his members head on her mouth and licked it, just in that moment the blond inserted a finger on her pussy making her moan with his tool inside her mouth, she noticed how he shivered in pleasure and took half the thing on her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as she stroked the remaining half with her hand.

The boy inserted a second finger on his lover's tight cavern, making her moan once again. That moment the girl took the half of his member inside her mouth once again, then she controlled her gag reflex and backed a bit, then she slammed herself against his meat rod, taking the whole length on her throat, she bobbed her head up and down even more vigorously than before, moaning all the time and giving him even more pleasure.

The blond took that moment to get a well lubed finger in his vixen's ass, and that was too much for her to take and released her juices, Naruto, not wasting time, latched to Kyuubi's pussy drinking and cleaning her from her juices, in that right instant the girl moaned loudly, sending vibrations through his hammer, his eyes widened when he felt his release coming.

"Aka-hime I'm… about to…" tried to warn the blond as he grunted and panted.

"I' O'ay" responded the girl with his tool still in her mouth.

She noticed his dick throbbing and knew that he was close, so she picked up an even faster pace eager of tasting her man.

"Kyuu-chan!" shouted the boy as he emptied his seed on the fox-girl's throat.

Akane greedily drank all his cum, but she was surprised with the sheer quantity of loads and two loads managed to fall on her face and breasts.

"I'm sorry Aka-hime…" said the boy.

She giggled and with her finger, the girl collected all his spunk and placed it on her mouth, playing with it on her tongue and then gulped it.

"You taste so good!" exclaimed the happy girl.

Just that action managed to make his erection come back twice as hard, he was so hard that it was even painful, and the Rinnegan eyes connected with the red slited crimson orbs.

"¿Ready for the main course, my little servant?" asked the Kazama to the queen of the demons.

"I'm yours to use as you see fit, my master." Responded the girl teasingly.

The boy nodded, climbed to the bed and placed his painfully erect member on her wet entrance.

"¿Ready?" asked the boy.

The girl just nodded. Naruto entered her slowly, but when he had a third of his meat rod on her pussy he felt it, a barrier that prevented him from entering any further. This caused him to raise an eyebrow to the girl.

"¿What? You didn't expect me to give my virginity to anyone ¿Did ya?" was the girls reply as she purred in pure bliss of being with him inside of her.

"Well then, embrace yourself because this is going to hurt…" advised the boy as he backed and then slammed himself deep inside her cunt, gaining a little scream from the girl as her eyes teared up.

"Shhh, it's okay, I will make you feel good…" soothed the Kazama boy.

He waited for her to get used to hi size, and then started moving in and out slowly, trying not to hurt her, when he heard a moan he picked up the pace, making her moan in ecstasy, he couldn't believe it, she was extremely tight, and he was loving each moment of their coupling.

She loved it also, the way his member stretched her inside made her feel great, and when he filled her passageway he brushed her walls, hitting several points that made her feel great, nobody had ever fucked the Kyuubi no kitsune, and she was glad, her first time with Naruto was being so good…

Naruto lifted her so he was lying down and her on top, she started raiding him, all the phantoms off the pain already vanished and replaced by unbelievable pleasure.

"Sugoooi… It's so big… it's filling me up!" exclaimed the girl between moans.

The blond pounded her relentlessly, but then an idea came to his mind, as her demon form was a fox…

He placed her on all fours, gaining an "eep" from the vixen, now she was on all fours and not even once had their connection been interrupted. He leaned forward, placing his head next to her ear, where she could feel his hot breath on her neck and ear.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless" whispered the blond huskily on her ear.

He went all the way out except an inch, and then he slammed himself inside his vixen making her literally scream of pleasure, he repeated this action for some time, then he started an steady and increasing rhythm of thrusting inside his vixen, as he heard her moan and purr, he groaned of pleasure, Naruto leaned forward and nibbled her ear.

"I love you." said the boy.

Kyuubi's eyes teared up, nobody had ever loved her, yet a "common" human was showing her the most beautiful of all the emotions.

"I love you too Naru-kun" purred the girl.

Naruto noticed that her tight cunt was getting even tighter, and he knew what that meant, she was close to her orgasm, with that knowledge, he started pumping her even harder and faster than before, she moaned loudly as she shouted his name from time to time.

"Aka-hime I'm about to cum!" adverted the Rinnegan user.

"Me too Naru-sama, ¡Let's do it together!" pleaded the vixen.

Suddenly the boy's thrusts started to be erratic and wild; he felt how her walls clamped on his appendage, milking him of cum.

"Oh! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! ¡I'M CUMMING!" shouted the vixen as she blasted a wave of juices entering in her orgasmic high.

Naruto instinctively started filling her with his thick warm loads, filling all her pussy with the substance, he bitted down hard on her shoulder, making her eyes widen. Naruto dell down on top of his vixen exhausted, hugged her as she happily nuzzled on his chest with a wide content grin.

"That was great, my queen" whispered the blond.

"Hai, my master." Said the girl with the little strength she had left.

Unknown to him, he had made Kyuubi the happiest demoness in the world by biting her shoulder, which, in demonic means, meant that he had accepted her as his mate and servant. She couldn't be happier and soon drifted to sleep with Naruto's member still buried in her wet entrance.

**Lemon end.**

Both Kazama's drifted to sleep with a happy expression plastered on their faces, expecting the next day to be an interesting day as the blond would enrol the ninja corps of the hidden leaf village.


End file.
